Beauty and the Red Head
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: During the Christmas holiday Harry found Ron and Hermione fighting yet again. He really wanted them to make up, so he and Ginny seek help from the twins. They suggest they should cast a 'Once upon a Time' spell. So they went with Beauty & the Beast
1. Once Upon a Time

**Story based off the Disney Movie 'Beauty and the Beast**

**Beauty and the Red-Head**

**Chapter I: Once Upon a Time**

It was a cold blistering December at Hogwarts. All of the students were inside the castle sitting next to a fire in their common room.

In the boys dorm room over at Gryffindor Tower Harry got out of bed one morning and looked around his room. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were both gone, they went home for the winter holiday. Harry looked over at Ron's bed and it too was empty.

"I wonder where he is?" asked Harry to himself.

So he put on his bath robe and a pair of house slippers and left to go to the common room. As he was going down the stairs he could hear raised voices. He recognized them very clearly. One was Ron and the other was Hermione.

"You know they should have the same rights as any wizard. What makes them so lower in society?" yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't get it, they like being slaves. It makes them happy," Ron yelled back.

"How would you know? How would you like to be someone's slave?"

"I wouldn't. But if they wanted to be free wouldn't they try harder to get their freedom?"

Hermione's face became really red and she wanted to scream. She took one last look at Ron and turned around and marched up the stairs to her dorm room. Along the way she ran into Harry. He said a weak hi but Hermione was so mad at Ron that she didn't notice him. She was just mumbling something under her breath. When Harry reached the bottom step he saw Ron sitting in front of the fire looking gloom.

"Hi Ron," said Harry as he sat down next to him. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Oh it's just- Hermione and I had a fight. We were talking and then she brings up the topic about . . . ." He looked around making sure she wasn't around. " . . . _spew_. She should know that I don't see eye to eye with that," said Ron. "You probably saw her going up the stairs huh?"

"Yeah and she looked very angry."

"I just wish for once we can talk without fighting." Ron let out a big sigh.

"You want to play chess?" ask Harry trying to change the subject.

"Nah, I should finish my Mythology homework that Professor Brown assigned." And he got up and went up stairs to go to his dorm room.

Harry was still sitting by the fire. He didn't hear anyone coming through the portrait door until some one said his name.

"Harry."

Harry turned his head around and saw Ginny.

"Uh . . . oh -hi Ginny."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's Ron and Hermione, they just had another fight."

"Those two I swear bicker more times then anyone. Good thing they're just friends. Can you image if they were an actual couple?"

"But that's just it, I think they want to be. You've seen them when they're not fighting, they can't keep their eyes off of each other. I want to help them but I don't know how."

Ginny began to pace back an forth behind Harry for a while until she stopped.

"Of course," she said. She grabbed Harry's hand and they ran up the stairs to the boys dorm room.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"You know it's a shame that you haven't thought about them before."

"Thought about who? Ron and Hermione?"

"No the twins. It's a shame that you haven't ask the twins for help."

"The twins? Your brothers? How can they help?"

"You'll see."

They stopped at a door with a sign on it reading 'Year 7'. Ginny knock on the door and went in.

"Ah Ginny our baby sister and Harry, how can we help you?" asked Fred.

"It's about Ron and Hermione. Ginny told me that you know how to put them together."

"Magically speaking yes. There are loads of spells and potions that can do the trick," said George. "Why would you want them to be in love. They can't stand each other. Hey it's a mirical that they are friends."

"You've seen them together. It's crystal clear that they have feelings beyond friendship," said Harry. "Do you know a spell or not that will make them see it?"

Fred looked at George and the both smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking bro?" asked Fred.

"Of course and it's absolutely perfect."

"What's perfect?" asked Harry.

"Ginny, go to your dorm and bring back your fat book on fairy tales . . . oh and bring some hairs from Hermione's hair brush, we will be needing a bit of her for the spell. Harry you should go too and get some of Ron's hair," said Fred.

Ginny nodded and they both left the room. When Harry returned with a handful of Ron's hair he saw Fred, George, and Ginny hovering over a big fat book.

"Oooh, _Sleeping Beauty_ is a good story," said Ginny.

"Nah, he would have to slay a dragon. Oh what about _Robin Hood_?" asked George.

"No, that's not a good story," said Fred. He licked his fingers and began to flip through the pages. "Aha, now this is perfect." He sat the book down on his bed.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Harry.

"Ah Harry you're back good. Give me Ron's hair so we can begin the spell," said Fred.

Harry walked over to him and handed him the hairs. He then walked over to the bed and saw the book.

"_Beauty and the Beast_?"

"Don't worry Harry. This spell is a 'Once upon a time' spell. It takes 2 people, in our case Ron and Hermione, inside a fairy tale story and in the story they are suppose to fine their true feeling by being the characters. The spell is over when they kiss," said George.

"And you pick _Beauty and the Beast_!"

"It's perfect. Ron is very much like the beast," said Fred.

"Okay but you said that the spell is over when they kiss. So what happens if they don't kiss?"

"Don't worry, the spell never fails."

Fred walked over to the book and placed Ron's hairs on top of Hermione's and cleared his voice.

_"Once upon a time there was a prince and a fair maiden named Ron and Hermione. All they did was fight all day. Now send them through the pages I have chosen. Let the fairy tale be real and in the end they will live Happily Ever After."_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Once upon a time there was a very handsome and very rich prince named Ron. He had everything he ever wished and became spoiled. It was a cold winter morning and there was a knock at the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Someone please answer the door," bellowed Ron.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Is anyone going to answer the door?"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Ron sat down his quill and got up from his desk. He walk down the flights of stairs and across the halls until he came to the door.

"Where are my servants? I don't pay them to do nothing."

Ron opened the door and saw an old ugly beggar woman.

"What do you want?" ask the prince.

"Please sir. It's very cold out here and I have no place to go. Please let me come in and stay warm. I don't have any money, all I have is this red rose."

She held up the rose and all what Ron did was gave it a look.

"A rose! What am I suppose to do with a rose? I have many rose bushes. Go away and don't ever bother be again."

The prince closed the door and walked away.

"Please sir give me shelter. I'll give you this rose," said the prince in a mocking voice. "What a stupid old hag."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who could it be now? It better not be her."

He march his way back to the doors and when he got there the doors burst opened. He saw the beggar woman walking in, and right before his eyes she turned into the most beautiful enchantress.

"You are very cold Prince. Your heart is empty and with that I will punish you."

"No please," begged Ron, "I can change. I promise. If you want to stay in my castle you may."

"You are too late. For your punishment I will put a spell on your castle and all those who work here. As for you Prince, you will endure a life as a beast. Before I leave I will give you this rose and this magic mirror. The mirror will be your window to the outside world." The enchantress starts to leave the castle. "To return back to a man you mush learn to love and be loved in returned, and this must happened before the last petal of that rose falls." She then dissapears.

"No wait, please come back," cried Ron.

Just then Ron felt a pain in his stomach and fell to the floor. He looked at his hands and they were changing. Hair begunto grow more rapidly and his fingernails grew to a point. Soon his entire body had changed into a beast. He got off from the floor and look around. His servants were turning into house holdfurniture.

When Ron saw his reflection in a mirror, he gave a great be howl and order the doors to be lock and the windows kept shut. For he knew in his heart that no one could ever learn to love a beast.


	2. In a Far Away Place

A/N: hey and I would like to thank

Hakkais-gurl3000, Araidel, SailorLeia, Anonymous, Morning Rose, Depth.of.a.Shadow., dancerrdw, Adaia Swordmaiden, Rupertsgrl479, hermione256, and InvisibleA

who had reviewed and to all who's been reading.

Now remember that this story is based on the Classic Disney's **_Beauty and the Beast_**.

Here's the casting list.  
Ron: Beast  
Hermione: Belle  
Harry: Chip  
Ginny: Miss. Pots  
Fred: Lumiere  
George: Cogsworth  
Draco: Gaston  
Dumbledore: Belle's father  
Goyle: Lefou  
Lavender: Wardrobe closet  
Snape: D'Arque

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter II: In a Far Away Place

****

-2 weeks after the prince changed to a beast-

Far, far from any big cities was a very small town.The villagers were very common. Every day they would get up at sun up and do their daily routeens. The baker would begin to bake fresh bread, all the wives begin to clean while their husbands were out working. They do the same things every single day and doing it the exact same way. The villagers didn't like change, afraid on what it might do.

Up on a hill, that's in the distance from the town sat a small house. A father, who was a cook, and his daughter lives there. The villages don't really like them, too odd especially the girl, Hermione. She's really is a funny girl to them. Always having her nose stuck in a book and getting to be too smart for a young lady. Every day she would walk into town with a book or two in her hand and she would hum to herself as she would walk to the library. Every time she would walk out she would be carrying a different book. As she would walk by the stores the villagers would whisper to each other about her.

"There she goes with more books in her hands."

"Doesn't she ever get tired of reading?"

While all they had something negative to say about her there was one who didn't, Draco. He was a handsome hunter and had his eyes set on her. As she walked by him Draco grabbed his friend Goyle and said.

"Goyle my friend, Hermione's the lucky girl who will be my wife."

"Cook's daughter?" laughed Goyle.

"And what is wrong with that? She the most beautiful girl in town."

"I know but . . ."

"And that would make her the best. Don't I deserve the best?"

"Well yes."

"She will make the perfect wife. I knew that the moment I saw her," said Draco

He quickly walked after her. Once he was behind her he wasn't sure how to great her so he grabbed one of her books.

"Draco, can I please have my book back?" asked Hermione.

"What do you see in these . . . books?" asked Draco. He flipped through the pages. "They don't even have any pictures."

"It doesn't need any pictures. I use my imagination to make the pictures."

"Uhm," said Draco and he toss the book in a puddle. "You know the town's people have been talking about you. Saying it's not right for a woman to be reading and should worry about more important things."

"Like what?" She went to get her book and began to dry it with her dress.

"Like getting married," Draco said smiling at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued her walk back home. When she got home she sat her books on the table and sat down in a chair.

"Good morning Hermione," said Albus, her father.

"Morning Father."

He was in the kitchen with a white apron on cooking some pancakes.

"Father, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter odd? What gave you that idea?" He gave the frying pan a shake and the pancake went up in the air and landed on the opposite side.

"Oh I don't know. I just have this feeling that I don't fit in around here. I don't have any real friends."

"What about Draco? I see you talk with him a lot."

"Draco, please Father."

"What's wrong with him? He's very handsome."

"Sure he's handsome but all he wants is to show me off like one of his hunting trophy."

"Well my dear I have some good news for you."

"What is it?"

"Well there will be a fair going on in the next town and I have entered the bake off. The first prize money will be more than enough to move to the city and start a new life."

"Oh Father." She got up and gave him a big hug. "When will you be leaving?"

"As soon as breakfast is over."

He dished up some scramble eggs and placed it next to the pancake. After turning the stove off he carried two plates to the table. Once they were done Albus began to pack. Hermione brought Ginger, their horse to the front of the house, Albus tied his baking pans and pots (but leaving some for Hermione to use) to the horse.

"Good bye me dear daughter."

"Good bye Father and good luck."

Albus got on the back of Ginger.

"I won't be home for a while so take care."

"I will."

Albus kick Ginger softly and started riding off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Albus rode Ginger for 4 days straight without any sleep. On the 5th night he came to a fork in the road and he didn't know which way to go. He look at the signs but they were worn and no longer readable. So he pulled out his map.

"I can't see a thing," he cried.

He put his map away and looked in both directions.

"I guess I have no choice put to pick one," said Albus. He took one more look and decided on taking the road to his right.

After going for about an hour Albus notice that the tree's were dead and not a single animal was in sight.

"Ginger, let's . . . turn around."

Albus starts to turn her around when they heard a wolf howling. Ginger starts the buck and become spook.

"Easy there girl," said Albus in a calm voice.

A twig snapped and Ginger broke out in a gallop. Albus lost his balance and fell off. He could hear the beating of the ground getting softer and softer. He got up and brushed the grass and dirt off his clothes. He heard more howling and froze. He looked down the path and he couldn't remember which way would be the way home. The howls turned into growls and Albus could tell it was coming from behind him and began to run. He hoped he pick the way home but if not maybe he would meet someone. Albus was too afraid to look behind his shoulder and he didn't stop running until he saw a big steal gate and a dark castle. Albus pushed the gates opened and slowly walked in. He went up to the big wooden door and knock the knocker.

"Hello, is someone here?"

There was no answer so Albus starts to leave, but as soon as he starts to turn the door opens and he hurried in. Inside was dark, there was only a lit candelabra that was lighting the room up.

"Who's that?" whispered the candelabra. "How did he get in? I thought the master ordered all the doors to be locked."

"Someone must had opened it for him," whispered a mantle clock. "Just keep quiet, maybe he'll go away."

"Hello, is anyone here?" asked Albus. "I don't mean to bother you but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Come on George, we should help him," whispered the candelabra.

"Fred no. You know that the master doesn't like strangers in his castle," said George.

"That's only when he knows and no one will tell him," whispered Fred.

"Of course you can stay here Mister."

Albus looked around and no one was insight.

"Who said that?"

"I'm over here by the stairs."

Albus walk to the stairs and he could see a table and on it was a candelabra and a mantle clock.

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

Albus grabbed the candelabra and starts to wave it around.

"Where?"

"Over here."

The voice came from behind him so he turned around and saw no one. He felt a light tap on his arm and turned around to face it but saw the candelabra.

"Hello."

Albus dropped it and quickly stepped back.

"You're alive!"

"Oh my head," groaned Fred.

George got down from the table and stood next to Fred. "Serves you right 'Mister We need to help him. He needs to leave. The master probably heard him yell."

"Leave? No I can't leave, it's not safe out there," cried Albus.

Fred rubbed his head and looked at Albus.

"Of course you can stay here. We have plenty of room."

"Fred, what about the master?" asked George.

"He doesn't need to know," said Fred. " Let me introduce myself. My name is Fred and this worried clock is George."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Al . . ."

There was a great big boom and followed by a roar. The three of them stood very still. Albus heard a loud footsteps, they were so deep that he almost mistaken the sound to his own heartbeat.

"Oh dear," cried George. "He's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"Our master," said Fred. He quickly looked around and saw a closest near by. "Hide in here quick."

Albus opened the closest and quickly went in. He closed the door and began to pray. Outside Fred and George began to shake as the footsteps began to get bigger and bigger. Then finally the noise stopped. At the bottom of the stairs stood a big hideous beast. It's dark red hair covered the entire body. The paws were four times as big as any human and his face had so many scars, but his blue eyes were the only features that was soft and less savage.But the beast wasn't all beast. It stood up on his back legs and wore pants and a raged shirt like a human

"Where is he?" bellowed Ron. "I know someone is here, I can smell him."

"What do you mean . . . no one is here,"whimpered George.

Ron walked around with his noise in the air sniffing it. He stopped when he reached the broom closest. He quickly turned the handle and opened the door. When he saw Albus he grabbed him and shoved him to the ground.

"What are you doing him my castle?"

"I-I." Albus could find his words and all he could do was to stare at the beast.

"What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing."

"So, you've come to stare at the beast is it?"

"N-no. I lost my h-horse . . . I need a place to stay."

"Okay then. I can give you a place to stay in."

Ron grabbed Albus by the collar and carried him up the stairs and down many halls and up more stairs until they reached a tower. Ron opened a door to a small room and pushed Albus in it. He shut the door and looked in at Albus.

"I hope you find it comfortable. This is where you will be staying forever." He turned around and descended down the stairs.

Albus sat on the ground and put his hands on his face.

"What have I done? Oh Hermione I hope you are well."


	3. There was an enchanted castle

**A/N: **

_I would first like to say thank you to Jane-Lily, Ashley , Depth.of.a.Shadow., I Am The Krow_ _, emgirl1904, Digimon ruler.9, Tears from blue eyes, Morning Rose, dancerrdw, and SailorLeia who read and reviewed and to everyone else who is reading. Second, I know that I haven't updated this story like forever so I'm making it up to you by making this a longer chapter than my first two. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. School has been making me so busy and I try to write as much as I can there and at home. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter._

**-Lady **

Now remember that this story is based on the Disney's Classic **_Beauty and the Beast_. **

Here's the casting list.  
Ron: Beast  
Hermione: Belle  
Harry: Chip  
Ginny: Miss. Pots  
Fred: Lumiere  
George: Cogsworth  
Draco: Gaston  
Dumbledore: Belle's father  
Goyle: Lefou  
Lavender: Wardrobe closet  
Snape: D'Arque

**Chapter III: There was an enchanted castle **

Hermione was sitting by the window reading one of her favorite book, Jack and the Beanstalk. The sun was setting and with in an hour she would lose her source of light, so Hermione sat her book down and went over to the kitchen to get a box of matches. After lighting a lantern she heard a knock at the door. She peeked through the side window and saw Draco standing at the door. She gave a big groan and went to open the door.

"Hello Draco."

"Good evening to you Miss," said Draco. "Just stopping by to see how you're doing."

"Well I'm fine," she replied, "just finished my book to take back to the library."

"Still reading? You should take my advice and stop and move on with your life."

"You mean to settle down and get married."

Draco smiled and looked around.

"Where's your father?"

"Father went over to the next town for a bake off. He should be home in about two weeks."

"So you're all alone?"

"For the moment, yes I am."

"Well since you're lonely, how about you and I go over to The Leaky Cauldron. We can keep each other company and have some drinks."

"I'm not lonely," she stated, "and I'm not in the mood to get drunk."

"Then come with me and have one butterbeer, just one. You can't get drunk with that. Come on, I won't leave until you say yes," he smiled.

"If that's the only way then I accept," said Hermione. She blew out the lantern, grabbed her cloak and left with him.

;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;>

The Leaky Cauldron was loud, noisy and crowded with all of Draco's friends. Hermione waited at a table while Draco went over to Tom to get their drinks.

"So how did you do it D?" asked Goyle. "How did you get her to come here let alone with you?"

"It takes brains my friend and the right moment," said Draco. "Tonight will be the night I confess my love and ask her to marry me."

"Well good luck."

"Ha . . . I don't need any luck."

He grabbed his mugs and carried them off.

"Here you go Hermione," said Draco. He sat down her drink and took his seat.

"Thanks. This place is uh . . . nice," said Hermione. She took one sip of her butterbeer and sat her mug off to the side.

"Aren't you're going to finish your beer?" asked Draco.

"The deal was to come and have a drink with you. The agreement was to never finish the drink."

"My you are a cleaver one," said Draco. "So what were we talking about before I went to get our drinks . . . oh yeah, a couple of days ago Goyle and I went out in the forest to hunt. It was a great day and I brought back a big fat doe."

"What do you do with your killings? You must have enough meat to feed half the town."

"Follow me, and I'll show you."

They got up and Draco led her to a door by the fireplace.

"No one's allowed in here except me, Goyle and who ever I think is worthy."

"Am I supposed to feel lucky?"

Draco smiled and opened the door. Hermione walk into the dark room. Draco lit some candles and the room was soon bright. Hermione gasped a she look around. All over the walls hung the head's of Draco's killings.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight?" asked Draco.

"Beautiful wouldn't be the words for me," said Hermione. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"What's wrong? Haven't you seen a dead animal before?"

"Yes but nothing like this before. I think I should go home now."

She starts to walk over to the door but Draco walk in front of her.

"No, please stay."

"Please move. I want to go home."

"Then let me walk you home."

"Thanks but no."

Draco gave her a look telling her if she didn't say yes that he wouldn't move.

"Okay fine," said Hermione.

Draco moved and Hermione quickly left. She went over to their table and grabbed her cloak. As she was putting on the cloak she saw Draco and Goyle talking. Goyle had a smile upon his face and was shaking Draco's hand. Hermione walk over to them and their conversation ended.

"I am ready now," she said to Draco.

"I bet you are," said Goyle.

"Ha-ha," laughed Draco. "Let's go."

He put his arm around her shoulders and walked out of The Leaky Cauldron.

---------------------------------------

"It was nice of you to walk me home," said Hermione. They stood on the front step.

"It was my pleasure," said Draco. He closed his eyes and went up to kiss her, but Hermione quickly moved out of the way and went to the door. Draco smiled and went up to her.

"You are playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing anything." She went to grab for the doorknob but Draco grabbed her hand and walk closer to her, so close that their noise was about to touch.

"Draco, what are you doing? Please, you're too close, give me some space."

"Oh so that's what you want." So he took a step back and let go of her arm. "I want something too." He smile and raised his eyebrows. "Hermione, my heart is aching; it's aching because I'm in love. I want to get married and have strong sons like me. I want a wife to tend my every need."

"I'm . . . uh happy for you."

"And do you know who I want my wife to be?"

"Let me guess . . ."

"It's you." He took a step forward and gazed into her eyes. "Say yes; say that you will be my wife."

"Draco I am flatter but . . ."

Draco closed his eyes and was lending in to kiss her.

". . . but, you don't deserve me. I'm sorry."

She opened the door and quickly closed it leaving a stun Draco.

;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;> ;>

The next day Hermione cautiously opened the door; she was hoping that Draco was gone. When she saw that he wasn't there she grabbed a bucket of chicken chow and headed off towards the barn. As she was feeding the chickens she began to think about her proposal from Draco.

_"Maybe I should have said yes to him. Whoa, what am I saying? I cannot forget on what he said. He wants a wife to tend to his every need. Bleh that is not me and will never be. I want to have adventures like the characters in my books. I want to explore what's out there and live life my by the moment. But that will never happen if I stay here in this small town."_

She dumps the rest of the chicken chow and went to check on the horses. As she was nearing the stables she caught sight of Ginger, the horse that her father took to go to the fair. She ran over to the horse and saw all of her father's cook wear were still strapped on her.

"Father where are you?" Hermione cried. She looked around but could not find him.

She went to the house and looked for him in there. When she knew that he didn't return she went over to Ginger; took all the pots off and went looking for him.

She rode on for long hours calling his name, but she got no reply. She kept on ridding and soon after five nights she came to a fork in the rode. Looking at the poorly written signs and looking down the roads she didn't know which way to go.

"Which way, which way did he go Ginger?" asked Hermione.

The horse looked both ways and nodded to the right. Hermione nudged the horse and they rode off. As she rode on a flash of lighting was in the sky and a tree could be heard falling to the ground. Rain was falling down hard, but Hermione hold on to the reins and the horse rode faster. Another spark of lighting and Hermione stopped the horse. In view she saw a dark castle. She rode up to the gates and quickly ran to the door. She pound hard on the wooden door with her fists until the door slowly opened. Looking in she saw nothing. The castle had no lit lights. Taking in a deep breath she walks in.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called.

No one replied. She found some stairs and went up them.

"Father where are you?" Hermione's voice echoes through out the halls.

Down the hall Fred and George heard Hermione's voice.

"I cannot believe my ears!" cried Fred, "a girl in the castle."

"It's just our ears playing tricks," said George. "It's probably the wind."

But Fred wasn't listening to him.

"I think the voice was coming down there," said Fred and went off.

"Wait for me Fred."

When George caught up with Fred, he saw over Fred's flames a beautiful young woman.

"Father, Father where are you?"

"That poor man in the tower must be her father," said George.

"We must show her to him," said Fred.

When Hermione's back was towards them, they open the door leading up to the tower. Hermione heard a door opening and walk back. She looked through the door way and saw no one.

"Are you up there Father?"

"Hermione is that you?" Her father's voice came.

She smiled, "Yes it's me. I'm coming." And she starts her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw only one window. She looked out and notices that the rain had stopped and the moon was shinning bright.

"Hermione."

She turned towards her father's voice a saw a door. She walked to it and peered in.

"Father who has done this to you?" she cried.

"No time to explain," said Albus. "You got to get out."

"Not without you."

She wiggled the door handle but is wouldn't budge. She tried to look for the key, but without more light she couldn't find anything.

"Daughter forget about me. Get out before he comes."

"Who comes?"

There was a big growl over by the stairs and then Hermione felt it close by. Taking a step back she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" shouted the Beast.

"Who are you?"

"The master of this castle."

"I've come for my father," answered Hermione.

"You cannot have him he's my prisoner."

"What did he do?"

"It's none of your concern. He's mine."

"He's my father. I have the right to know."

"Enough. I will hear of this no more. You should go now." The Beast turns around and began to walk towards the stairwell.

"Wait, please," cried Hermione. "There must be something I can do for him."

"There's nothing. Leave now or you will be joining him."

"That's it. Please let my father go and I will stay in his place."

"No Hermione! You don't know what you're getting yourself into," shouted Albus.

"You! You would . . . take his place?" asked Beast.

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes but you must promise to stay within the castle grounds, forever."

"Can you come into the light? I would like to see the man I am talking to," said Hermione.

Slowly the beast walked into the moon light. Hermione first saw a big red hairy foot . . . not she thought a hind leg of an animal. And then she saw that who she was speaking to was in fact a real monstrous beast. She gasped and closed her eyes. As she reopened them a tear went down her cheek as she looked at her father.

"No Hermione. I'm old and lived my life. Don't do this please, I beg you," cried Albus.

She got up and walks over to face the beast.

"You have my word. I am yours," she stated.

"Done."

Hermione fell to the ground with tears in her eyes while the beast went over to free her father. Albus rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Hermione, you shouldn't have," said Albus.

Before Hermione could have said anything the Beast grabbed Albus by the collar and began to drag him down the stairs.

"Hermione!"

"Father, no wait."

She got up and ran to the stairway but her father was already gone. She ran over to the window and peered out. Outside she could see her father and the Beast. The Beast dragged Albus to an old beaten carriage. He opened the door and thrown Albus in.

"Take him to the village," said Beast to the carriage.

As he said that the wheels on the carriage began to move and road off. Beast stood there for a moment watching the carriage as it leaves and then quickly made his way back to the tower where he left Hermione. When he reached the top of the tower he saw Hermione over by the window crying. She stopped and looked at him.

"I didn't get to say good bye to him. I will never get the chance to see him and you never gave me the chance to say good bye," cried Hermione.

Beast looked at her with sad eyes. He was about to say sorry but he brushed the idea away.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your room," said Beast.

"M-my room? I thought-"

"What? Do you want to stay here in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

Without waiting for her to follow he quickly went down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step he saw Fred and George on a table arguing over a matter. Beast needed some light while he escorts Hermione to her room so he grabbed Fred. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hermione and began to walk. As they walk down the halls they walk in silence. Finally Fred got tired of hearing nothing and looked at his master.

"You'll fine more cheer in a graveyard. Say something to her," he whispered.

"Like what?" asked Beast.

"Anything."

"Uh . . . I hope you like it here."

He looked at Fred and he was urging him to say more.

"The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like."

He stopped at a door and opened it.

"This will be your room. If you need anything me servants will attend."

Hermione slowly walk in. The moon light was shinning through her window, and she could tell that there's a bed and other furniture.

Beast was going to go and let her be but Fred kept poking him.

"Master, invite her for dinner."

Beast cleared his throat and stood up tall.

"You will join me for dinner. That is not a request." And he slammed the door.

Hermione went over to her bed and began to cry.

_"What have you gotten yourself into?" _asked Hermione to herself

When her eyes could no longer make tears she got off from her bed and began to look around her semi-dark room. With the moon light shining through her big window she could see that her curtains were old and rip. She had a night stand by her bed and on it was a small clock and an oil lamp. Not far from the night stand was a big wardrobe closet. She went over to her night stand and found a box of matches; she took a match and lit the oil lamp. Moments after the lamp was lit there was a soft tap at her door. Slowly she walks to the door; but when she opened it she saw no one.

"Would you like a cup of tea Miss?" asked a voice.

"What? Who said that?" asked Hermione.

"Down here."

Hermione looked down and saw a red tea pot and with her was a black tea cup.

"This can't be happening. You're alive."

"Yes that's true, but you'll find more stranger things here than a tea pot that can talk. My name is Ginny, this tea cup is Harry."

"Hi," said Harry. "Fred's right, you are beautiful."

"Why thank you. My name is Hermione. Please, come in." She opened the door and the tea pot and tea cup went through. "Ginny what did you mean that there would be stranger things?"

Ginny and Harry stopped moving and Ginny poured some hot tea into Harry.

"I just meant that this isn't your typical castle. Here have some tea."

Hermione bent down and picked up the black cup and began to drink the hot tea.

"Oh I see that you have met Lavender," said Ginny.

"Lavender? I haven't met anyone by that name," said Hermione and she took another sip of her tea.

"Well then, let me introduce you to her," said Ginny. "Turn around and look at the wardrobe closet."

Hermione turned around and saw the wardrobe closet smiling at her. To her shock she spit her tea out at it.

"Hey take it easy. I just got myself polished," said Lavender.

"Sorry but you frighten me," said Hermione. "Is my bed going to eat me in my sleep?"

"Oh for heaven sakes no," assured Lavender. "It's just a bed."

The clock on Hermione's night stand began to chime, it was eight o' clock.

"Oh my I better get going. You have a dinner to attend," said Ginny and started to head towards the door followed by Harry.

"So, let's see what I got for you to wear for tonight's dinner," said Lavender.

She opened up and pulled out a beautiful pink dress.

"You'll look ravishing in this one."

"It's very lovely but I'm not going," said Hermione.

"Oh but you must."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is she!" shout Beast to the teapot and the candle.

"She'll be here," said Fred. "George has gone to her room to get her."

"She lost her father and her freedom all at once. Giver her some time," Ginny told them.

"Uhm Master have you thought that she's the one. The one that can break the spell?"

"Of course I have. I'm no fool."

"Good. So, you'll fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you and poof. By midnight we'll all be human," said Fred.

"Oh Fred love is not that easy. It takes time," said Ginny.

"Time? We don't have time. The rose has already begun to wilt," said Fred.

"I don't no who I'm fooling with. She's so beautiful and well . . . look at me! How can she fall in love with someone so hideous," shouts Beast.

"Oh Master you must have her see past all that," said Ginny.

"How?"

"You can start by acting more like a gentleman."

"Give her a smile when she walks in," said Fred.

"But don't frighten her remember to be gentle."

"Impress her with your rapier wit."

"And most of all . . . . "

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

"I'll try," said Beast.

The door knob starts to rattle and they all hold their breath.

"She's here."

The door starts to slowly open.Beast put on his smile hoping to see Hermione but his smile soon became a grim. Instead of seeing Hermione at the door George walked in.

"Uh hello," he said.

"So where is she?" growled Beast.

"Oh the girl yes. Well she's in the process of . . . Circumstances being what they are . . . She's n-not coming," whimpered George.

"WHAT!" shouted Beast and he burst the doors open and ran to speak with Hermione. When he got to her room he began to pound on her door. "I thought I told you to join me for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry," replied Hermione.

"You'll come out or I'll . . . I'll break down the door," shout Beast.

Coming down the hall Fred, George and Ginny came as fast as they could.

"Master," said Fred, "I could be wrong, but that might not be the best way to win a woman's heart."

"Try to be a gentleman," said Ginny.

"Well she is making it difficult," growled Beast.

"Ask again. Please Sir," begged George.

Beast cleared his throat and looked at the door.

"Will you join be for dinner?"

"No."

"See," said Beast.

"Be kind and gentle, remember," said Ginny. "Try again."

"It will be a great honor for me if you join me for dinner," said Beast while he's grinning his teeth.

"Say please," whispered Fred.

"Please."

"No thank you."

Beast's eyes got bigger and he let out a big roar.

"You cannot stay in that room forever!"

"Oh yes I can."

"Fine and go ahead and starve!" Beast turn to his servants," If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all." And he stormed off.

"Well that didn't go to well," said Fred.

"Come on. There's a kitchen to clean," said George and they left.

After the fight Beast went to the other side of the castle to his privet room. He was still mad that he ripped the doors right out of the hinges and tossed them to the ground. His room was dark and all over the floor were pieces of broken furniture and torn curtains. He walked over to the balcony and looked out. Taking in a deep breath he began to pace back and forth.

"I'm not the one being rude she is. I said please. She should have accepted it but no. What does she want me to do, beg?"

He stopped pacing and look at the only piece of furniture that was still in tack a small table. On it was the red rose and the magic mirror that the enchantress gave him. He went over to the mirror and pick it up.

"Show me the girl!"

A bright light came and the beast could no longer see his reflection instead he saw Hermione talking to the wardrobe closet.

_"The master isn't all that bad, once you get to know him,"_ said Lavender.

_"I don't want to get to know him. I could care less about him,"_ said Hermione.

Beast couldn't bear to watch any further so he put down the mirror.

"What's the point of all of this? She will only see me as a beast."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Up in her room, Hermione opened the door and peered out. She saw no one and walked out. Her stomach began to growl and she covered it so no one else could hear it.

_"Now I'd wish I had dinner with him," _she said to herself_. "I know he told his servants not to feed me if I'm not eating with him, but maybe if I talk to them they would still feed me."_

So she walked down the halls in search of the kitchen.

Down in the kitchen Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and the kitchen staff were cleaning up.

"What a night it was," said Harry.

"It would have been a better night if the girl agreed to eat dinner with the Master," said George. "She was being very rude after all he did say please."

"It wasn't all her fault. After all the master really must learn to control his temper to break the wall that is between them," said Ginny.

"Do hope he learns. Because it's not just his life that is in stake, if they don't fall in love by the last petal on his rose; then we are stuck like this forever," said George.

They were soon interrupted by a small knock at the door. The turned to see Hermione peering in.

"Sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all Miss," said Fred. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, I am a little hungry. I know what your master told you but could you give me something?"

Fred, George, Ginny and Harry huddle around each other and began to whisper.

"What do we do?" asked Fred. "Should we feed her?"

"Of course not," answered George.

"Have a heart George. We can't just tell her no if we want to make a good impression we should be nice," said Harry.

"Okay fine. Give her a piece of toast and a glass of water," he answered.

"George, Harry is right. She's not our prisoner but our guest," said Fred. "We will serve her the best dinner she has ever had."

"All right but keep it down. The master mustn't know."

So Fred led her to the dinning room where he entertain her with his joke while the others prepare her meal. When the dinner was over, George insisted for Hermione to go to bed, but she couldn't. After all this was her first time in an enchanted castle.

When the servants believed that she had gone to bed, she quietly began to explore. The wing that she was exploring was beautiful. On the walls were exquisite pieces of art; from tapestries to oil paint, and down every hall was lit with candle light.

When she was done exploring that wing, she deiced to cover the West side of the castle. As she walk down the hall, she had notice that this was completely different than the other wing. There was an inch layer of dust on the furniture and cobwebs were hanging on dusted frames. There were no lights shinning but the moon and whenever she'd pass a mirror it would be shattered.

As Hermione slowly walk down the halls, she came a cross a big door lying on the floor. She saw the room to where it belong and saw a bright red glow. Eager to see what it was she followed it. As she entered the room, she saw by the balcony a small table and on it was a beautiful red rose with a glass lid protecting it. Hermione slowly went over to the rose. Holding her breath she slowly lifted the lid and place it on the floor. Being enchanted by it she slowly reach out to touch it, but before she could she heard a growl.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione panic and stepped away from the rose. Beast jumped towards the table and quickly put back the glass lid.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I didn't mean to . . ."

"Get out!" shouts Beast. "Now!"

He pick up a broken chair and threw it at her. He missed and Hermione quickly left.

Running down the halls with fright, Hermione quickly ran to her room. After shutting the door, which awoke the wardrobe closet, she went to her bed and began to cry some more.

"What's wrong?" ask Lavender.

"I made a big mistake. I shouldn't have made that promise to him."

She went over to Lavender and grabbed her cloak.

"Where are you going?" asked Lavender.

"Promise or no promise. I cannot stay in this castle any longer. I'm leaving." And she left. She quickly went down the stairs; making sure not to be seen and left the castle. She found Ginger and quickly rode off.

She rode hard all that night and she kept on riding hard until the next night. After a while the horse started to slow down and soon fell to the ground. Her got up from where she had fallen and went to the horse. The horse seemed fine, so Hermione got up. She looked down the road and for a moment she thought she saw a faint light.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was no answer but the light was coming nearer and brighter. Soon she saw 2 figures. They were two men. One was carrying a lantern and the other a pistol.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you. M-my horse- I need help," said Hermione.

The man with the lantern went over to the horse and look at her.

"The horse is just exhausted. Give it a while and soon it will be back on its feet."

"But you won't be," said the man with the pistol and pointed it at Hermione. "Give me all of your money."

"I don't have any money. All I have is that horse and the clothes on my back," she answered.

"This is a good horse," said the man with the lantern. "We could get a mighty fine deal."

"You can't take that horse. How would I get home?"

"Who said anything about you going home? We can get double the amount off of you," said the man with the rifle.

"Sell me as a slave?"

The man put down his lantern, grabbed some rope, and tied Hermione's hands.

"Don't even bother to scream. You're miles way from any village," he said.

After he tied her hands, he went back to the horse. Once the horse had enough rest. They gave it some water and food before placing Hermione back on top of it and began to take them back to their camp. It was mid afternoon when they got to their camp. One of the men got Hermione down and tied her to a tree while the other tied the reins to a different tree.

"There. That should hold them while we sleep." The two men went inside their tent and went to bed.

When Hermione opened her eyes, the sun was just setting. Hoping that last night was just a nightmare but it wasn't. She struggled with the ropes but they weren't moving.

"Need a hand?" came a voice.

Hermione turned her head and saw the beast.

"You're here but way?"

"To bring you back to the castle. You made a promise remember?"

He cut the ropes with his claws and Hermione got up.

"Come on. Let's go," said Beast.

"Not without the horse."

She went over to Ginger and tried to untie the reins but she couldn't. Beast came and raised a paw but Ginger had gotten scared and kick him to the ground. With the sound of that the two kidnappers got out of their tents. When they saw Beast, one went straight to the horse while the other went to find the pistol. Hermione tried to get the other man away from Ginger by hitting him with a branch, but he just pushed her to the ground. He was almost done untying the reins from the tree when Beast got up from the ground and grabbed him. Beast gave a big roar, showing all of his sharp teeth. He was hoping that would frighten him. The man screamed, and then a shot we off. Ron look over his shoulder and saw the other man holding his pistol.

"Shoot it. Kill it."

Beast starts to run towards the man while he was still holding the other. When he was close enough, he threw the man hitting the other to the ground. While they laid on the ground moaning Beast saw the pistol and pick it up.

"Leave. I do not want to see you ever again." And he broke the pistol in half.

Beast turned around and he, Hermione, and the horse headed back to the castle.

0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

When they arrived at the castle, Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry welcome them back.

"It's good to see you back and safe," said Harry.

"You gave us all such a fright," said Ginny and then she looked at her master's arm. "Oh dear. Master you're bleeding!"

Beast looked at his arm.

"It's just a flesh-wound," he replied. "I'll be fine."

"You should still get it clean," said Hermione. "Ginny go to the kitchen. I need hot water. Fred and George go get some bandages."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

"You can come with me."

She led Beast to a room with a roaring fire.

"I'm telling you. I'm fine," said Beast.

"Well you won't be if you don't let me clean it unless you want it to get infected. The infection can spread throughout our arm and soon you might have to cut it off."

"Fine but this wouldn't have happen if you didn't ran away."

"I ran away because you frighten me."

"Well you shouldn't have been in my room."

"It's your own fault!"

"MY FAULT? HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" roared Beast.

"You told me that the castle is my home and I can go anywhere I like."

After Hermione had said that the Beast had shut up. Not too long Ginny, Fred, and George entered the room and Hermione clean and wrapped the wound.

"My work here is done. I'll go to my room now." She starts to head towards the door. "Oh Beast, thank you for rescuing me." And she left.

"Ooh. She starting to like you," said George.

"Leave me. Now!" roared Beast.

His servants left him and he sat alone in front of the fire. He was having some mix feeling going up in his head, for he had never received a thank you before.


	4. Where a Beast and a Girl befriended

A/N: Thank you, thank you so much Araidel, Hermsrocks4563, Morning Rose, Tears from blue eyes, SailorLeia, fluffbunny1912, marilyn c, and Letter to Hermione for reviewing and reading my story. Your reviews enchurage me to write faster and I must say thank you to those you are reading the story as well. This is another long chapter and that is one of the reasons that took this chapter to get up so long. But I must finally say that it is up. Yay I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try my hardest to up date sooner.

**-Lady**

Now remember that this story is based on the Disney's Classic **_Beauty and the Beast_.**

Here's the casting list.  
Ron: Beast  
Hermione: Belle  
Harry: Chip  
Ginny: Miss. Pots  
Fred: Lumiere  
George: Cogsworth  
Draco: Gaston  
Dumbledore: Belle's father  
Goyle: Lefou  
Lavender: Wardrobe closet  
Snape: D'Arque

**Chapter IV: Where aBeast and a Girl befriended**

Back at the village in the Leaky Cauldron Draco sat at his favorite table, which was by the fire place. He was just sitting there looking at the fire. Tom gave Goyle two mugs of hot foaming butterbeer and Goyle took them and slowly walked over to Draco.

"Hey D I brought you something," he said and sat one of the mugs in front of him. He then pulled a chair up and notice a half empty bottle of fire whiskey.

"I'm not in the mood," said Draco and he toss the mug into the fire. The flames burst up really high and then went back down. "I like to drown my sorrows in something stronger."

"Are you still mad about the other night?"

"Yes I'm still. I will never forget it. I thought she loved me, and all I did was I made a fool out of myself."

"Cheer up Draco," said Goyle. "You are the bravest, smartest, and the strongest man in the town. You can have any girl you want."

"You forgot about my looks. No one looks a beautiful as I do," smiled Draco. "But that doesn't matter. I what Hermione and no other."

He grabs Goyle's mug and drank it dry. Shoved it back at him he continued to stare at the fire. Goyle patted his friend on the back and went to get more butterbeer. As he was coming back with his second mug the doors of the pub burst opened and Albus came rushing in.

"Help me please," he cried.

"Albus what's the matter?" asked Tom.

"He's got her . . . he's got her locked in a dungeon."

"Who's locked in a dungeon?" asked a man.

"My daughter is. We must go and rescue her," cried Albus.

"Hang on a minute Albus. Who's got Hermione lock in a dungeon?" asked Tom

"A beast, that's who, a big horrible beast!"

The room fell quiet. All eyes were set on him.

"Well? Are you going to help me?"

And then the room burst out of laughter. Draco was laughing the loudest, and he got up and went over to Albus.

"Did she pay you to come here and tell us this wild story?" he asked.

"No she really--"

"Does she think this story will keep me from seeing her?"

"My daughter is in danger. If you really care for her you will help me."

Draco gave a little chuckle then took a swig of his whiskey.

"Is anyone going to help me out?" cried Albus.

"Sure, we will help you out," said Draco. He summoned two of his friends and they came over to them. They grabbed Albus by the arms and dragged him out of the pub.

"He's a crazy old man."

"Only a crack pot would come up with that kind of a story."

"Crazy old Albus," said Draco to himself. He went back to his table and look at Goyle. "I just figured how to get Hermione to be my wife.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night Draco and Goyle went up the stairs to a dark house. Draco knocks on the door and they waited. He had noticed a sign by the door and it read: Snape's Psychiatric Hospital. A light went on and followed by some screams. The door opened half way and a man's voice came.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Draco. I've come to do business with you Severus," said Draco.

Severus opened the door and invited them in. He then lit a small candle and they all took a seat around a small table.

"How can I help you?" ask Severus.

"I have my eyes set on marrying this girl--"

"Why would I care about that? That is so boring. Do you know what kind of job I do? I am the warden of this place, I'm not a matchmaker."

"Will you just shut up and listen. I've asked her to marry me, but she needs a little persuasion."

"I see. Do you want me to lock her up till she says yes?"

"Now that does seem like a good idea but no. Earlier in the night her father came bursting into the Leaky Caldron raving about a beast. Everyone knows he is a lunatic. So I want you to lock him up until his daughter and I say 'I do'," said Draco.

"Oh that is so despicable. I love it," laughed Severus. "But such an act comes with a mighty fee."

Draco pulls out a sack of coins. Severus lifted the bag and then grimed at him.

"What is this petty money?"

"It's 500 galleons. When you free her father I will triple it."

"Oh you better or you will be locked in here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Hermione tried to run a way, she stayed confided in her room. The Beast took to heart and had all her meals brought to her. Then one not so special day Hermione opened her door and went to dine with the Beast. It was becoming a regular routine for her and she enjoyed the Beast's company, but they would never talk. Day after day they would sit there eating in silence and look at one another.

After the first week in December it began to snow. It would snow for day's non stop and no one could go out. Hermione spent most of her time in her room staring out the window or in the Study reading the books that were there. But as soon as the snow quit she grabbed her cloak and hurried outside. As for the Beast, he was in the Study along with some of his staff.

"Why are we here?" asked Fred.

"We do this every Thursday dummy," said George. "The Master wants a report about the service in the castle and how do me make matters better."

"Is everyone here?" asked the Beast.

"Yes."

"Good. What do we have to report?" he asked.

"Nothing Sir, but I must say now that Hermione is spending more time out of her room. Well maybe we should clean the West wing. That is the only part of the castle that needs to be clean," said Ginny.

"I have heard your opinion but I am dismaying it. The West wing is my domain and I will not clean it for her. If she doesn't like the looks of it then she doesn't have to be there," said the Beast. "Is there anything else?"

"Ooh, would you take a look at that," said Fred. He was looking out the window.

"What is it?"

"It's the girl playing in the snow."

They all gathered at the window and look out. She was building something.

"What is she doing?" asked George.

"She's building a snowman," answered Harry.

"That looks like fun," said Fred. "Well since I have nothing to say, I'm going outside." He jumped off the window ceil and began to leave.

"Wait for me," said George.

"Hey wait this meeting is not over yet," said the Beast but neither Fred nor George heard him.

"The last one out is a warty clock," cried Fred and hurried out the door.

"No fair, you had a head started," echoed George's voice.

Now there was only Harry, Ginny and the Beast left in the room. Ginny went away from the window and approach the Beast.

"Well Master it you would excuse me, I have to go back to the kitchen and finish my chores," said Ginny.

"Go. These meeting are getting to be pointless," said the Beast and Ginny went away. The Beast went away from the window and took a seat in his favorite chair, which was in front of the fireplace and looked at Harry.

"Don't you want to leave and play in the snow with Fred and George?"

"No my friend, but you should come over here," said Harry.

The Beast groaned got up and went to Harry.

"Now look out the window."

The Beast pulled back the curtains and saw Fred and George throwing snowballs at each other and then he saw her.

"Look at her Ron. She's never been so happy and she's smiling. She hasn't smiled since she got here."

The Beast stood there staring at her almost smiling. He then quickly shook his head and let go of the curtains.

"You should join her," said Harry.

"Harry you know I don't like the snow," said the Beast. "You know what happened to me the last time I went out to play in the snow."

"I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment. Well I should go. My chores can't get done without me." And he left the Beast alone.

The Beast was going back to sit in his chair but he paused and looked out the window. He must have spent hours looking at Hermione before he decided to sit back in his chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night was almost like every other night, but Hermione was still smiling.

"I had so much fun today," she said. "You should join me tomorrow."

"No thank you," replied the Beast and he continued eating his soup.

"Oh . . . okay." Hermione grabbed her glass goblet but then sat it down. "You know I notice there's a pond on the grounds. Do you have any skates?"

"I do. They're in the shed outside."

"Oh good I can go skating tomorrow. Do you want to skate with me?"

The Beast slammed his spoon to the table and stood up.

"Why are you doing this?" he roars.

"Doing what?"

"Making conversation trying to get to know me well it's not going to work."

He sat back down and continued eating his soup. Hermione sat in her chair and stared at the Beast. She took one last sip of water and stood up.

"Where are you going? You're not done eating," said the Beast.

"Oh yes I am," said Hermione. She threw her napkin to the ground. "Every time we dine we never talk. I need someone to talk to. I need a friend." And she walks off.

"Eraah," roar the Beast. He threw his bowl of soup and left the table. He went into the Study and sat in his chair. He needed someone to talk to so he called upon one of his servants.

"Harry!" he cried. "Harry!"

"Coming," replied Harry and he quickly left the kitchen.

"Harry where are you?"

The door slowly opened and the black cup slowly walked in.

"I . . . I'm here." He was out of breath from running. "I can't move like I was when I was human."

"Sorry old friend. I can't imagine being a cup," said the Beast.

"That's all right. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid I upset the girl."

"Hermione," said Harry. "Her name is Hermione."

"Right, right well I upset her. I'm such an idiot. I can never seem to say the right words towards her."

"You want me to talk to her?" asked Harry.

"Would you?"

Harry gave a bow towards his master and went on his way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sat by her window looking at the moon. She heard a knock at the door and looked at it sternly.

"Go away."

"As you wish Miss," said the voice from the other side.

Hermione recognized the voice as Harry's and quickly went to opened the door.

"Wait, don't go." She picked up the black tea cup and looked at it. "I thought you were the Beast. Please come in."

She walks back into her room and placed the cup on her bed.

"My Master wants me to tell you that he is sorry that he has upset you," said Harry.

"That is nice of you to come, but he should be the one telling me this," said Hermione.

"I know but if he would have come you would still have told him to go away."

"Okay you're right. So why doesn't he like to talk?"

"He's afraid of getting to know you and you to know him. You see he's been through a lot in his life. Don't tell him that I told you this but when he was young his parents died, and right before their death he was suppose to get married to this princess. He was in love with her, but the day before their wedding day she took off with another man. She really broke his heart. He swore to himself that he wouldn't go through that again. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore well except for me. We are best friends," said Harry.

"Well I don't want to hurt him. That's the last thing I would do. But tell me this, how can I make him trust me?"

"Not even I know the answer to that. Spend more time with him and soon you'll see the man I befriended," said Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Down in the Study Beast was still sitting in his chair but he was also writing something. When he was done, he summoned Ginny.

"Yes Master?" she ask when she entered the room.

"You've might have heard that the girl and I had a fight during dinner."

"Yes. I know all about it."

"Well I want to tell her that I'm sorry by having tea tomorrow. I want you to brew the best tea that you have."

"I'll see what I can do." And she left.

The Beast folded the paper that he was writing on and tied it to a leg of a small owl.

"Pig take this to the guest room and give it to the girl," said the Beast.

The owl nodded and flew off.

When the owl got to the room he saw the girl talking to a tea cup.

"Telegram," said Pig when he flew in.

"Who's it for?" asked Hermione.

"For you, the Master wrote it."

The owl landed on the bed next to the cup and Hermione untied the paper.

"Well what does it say?" asked Harry.

"He wants me to join him for tea tomorrow. Should I go?"

"Yes you should."

Hermione re-read the letter and agreed to the invitation. She found some paper and wrote her response. She then tied it to Pig's leg. He was so excited that he quickly flew away.

"Oh Harry I'm so nervous. Will you be there having tea?" asked Hermione.

"Of course and so will Ginny. After all she is serving the tea. Just don't worry," said Harry; soon after he left.

0-000-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00--000-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-

The next day Hermione was desperately throwing clothes out of the wardrobe closet.

"Hermione settle down," said Lavender. "Take a deep breath and breathe."

"I can't. I want to look my best while having tea," she said.

"You already look great," assured the wardrobe closet. "What's the big deal any ways? It's not like you haven't dine with him before."

"I know that I'm making such a big deal out of it. It's just the letter that he wrote me last night." She pulled out the letter and read it to Lavender.

I'm sorry for my behavior during dinner. It was rude of me to yell at you. Please if you can find it in  
you heart to forgive me by having tea with me tomorrow in my Study.

"He wrote me this letter after he sent Harry to apologize for him. It means that he really was sorry for yelling at me and I just don't want to come down for tea like it was any other day."

The clock on her night stand began to chime. It was ten o'clock.

"Oh no I'm going to be late," she said and she hurried out.

In the Study Beast was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He too was very nervous that he decided to wear clothes that were nice and well fitted.

"Master please stop," said Fred. "You will wear a hole to the ground."

Beast stopped and growled at him.

"This is my castle and my floor. Why don't you just stand there and keep the room bright like you're supposed to."

He went back on pacing while Fred mimic's Beast response to himself. Soon George entered and he was followed by Hermione. Beast stopped the moment he saw her.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "Please come and sit."

He went over tot he table that was plated and pulled out a chair. Hermione walks over and kindly sat down. Beast walks over to his seat and Ginny began to pour the tea.

"I hope you all like the tea. Its herbal berry, she said.

Hermione breathed in the herbal essence and took a sip.

"Ginny that tea is delicious." She took another sip. "Don't you think so Beast?"

Beast took a sip and half way down his eyes bulge out and he began to cough.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione. She began to fan her napkin in front of his face.

"I-I'm fine," he coughed. He whips his face and grabs the sugar bowl. After 4 big spoonful of sugar he took another sip. "Now this is good. I love to make things sweet."

"Too bad he can't make himself sweet," whispered Fred to Ginny.

Ginny giggled softly and poured more tea into Hermione's cup.

"Hermione . . . well it's none of my business actually but . . . I'm wondering . . . do you like it here?" asked Beast.

Hermione sat her cup down and looked at it.

"Well it's sure different than the village that I lived in," she answered. "Every day was the same. You knew everyone by clockwork and it made my crazy. The only time I was ever happy was with my father and my books."

"So you like to read. I have some great books here in the Study. Well I've actually never read them but I know that they are great."

"I know. I read them twice already."

The chimes from the clocks begin to ring. Beast looks at George and notice that it was 10:45 A.M. He whipped his face off and pushed back his chair.

"Excuse me but I need to go do something," he said.

"I wish you don't. I'm enjoying this."

"Let's do this again then. How about tomorrow at the same time," said Beast.

"Okay."

Beast started to get up but stop.

"Before I leave, you must have this." He snapped his fingers and a small desk came to him. A small compartment opened and Beast took something out and presented a pair of ice skates to her.

"They are all laced and sharp. Have fun on the pond."

Hermione took the skates and looked at him.

"Will you please join me?" she asked.

"My answer remains no," said Beast in a stern voice. He then got up and left.

Hermione watch as Beast leaves the room and then she look back at the skates.

"Does anyone what to join me?"

"George and I will," answered Fred. "How about you Gin?"

"I'm sorry but no. Being fat and made out of porcelain isn't a great mixture for skating," she replied.

"Well we can always wrap you in bubble wrap," suggest George.

"Or better yet pillows," said Fred. "But you will be even fatter."

They all giggled at the thought, but Ginny still refused and went back to the kitchen.

"Well I'll be there," said Harry. "I'm not afraid of getting a few chips."

"Okay then let's go," said Hermione. She grabbed her thick cloak and they all went outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Up in his room the Beast sat in his torn chair and just look at the ground. The doors to the balcony were opened and he could hear Hermione and the others down below. He got up and slowly walks over to the balcony and looked down. He grimed at them and turned around back to his room but all of the sudden a bird came flying past him and landed on the magic mirror.

"Get away from that!" yelled the Beast.

He quickly ran to the bird, but by the time he got to the table the bird flew off carrying the mirror.

"Give that to me at once," he yelled.

The bird flew towards the balcony and stopped on the ledge.

"Be a nice little bird and drop that mirror," Beast said in a clam but nervous voice.

He slowly approached the bird but, it began to flap its wings and before Beast could blink the mirror went tumbling over the ledge. Beast quickly went to the edge and began to look for it. He could see the mirror; it was right below on the frozen pond. He hurried out of his room and went down to the kitchen, and went to its side door. As he opened the door he paused, in front of him was the frozen pond and about two feet of snow.

"Uh Ginny . . . c-can you come over here?" he asked in a shaky voice.

She got off from the stove and slowly went to him.

"Master if you want your tea you will need to wait. The water hasn't heated up yet," she said.

"Forget the tea. Can you go outside and onto the pond for me?"

"I will not."

"Go out there right now!"

"If I do and break into a million pieces whom will you get to serve your tea?"

"Right now I don't care for tea. The magic mirror fell onto the lake and I need to get it back."

"Then go out there and get it yourself you big baby." She turned around and went back onto the stove.

Beast growled at her and she just simply stuck her tongue at him while she was heating the water for his tea. Beast looks out the door and he couldn't see Hermione or his servants.

"I need to get the mirror, but I don't want to go out," Beast said to himself

But Beast pulled his strength together and took a step on the ice. As soon as both his paws touched the frozen pond His legs began to shake and soon he slipped and landed on his butt.

"Stupid ice," he thought.

He got on all fours and begins to crawl. He was soon half way on the pond and he could see the mirror. He stuck his claws in the ice and slowly made his way to it. As soon as he was close enough, he grabbed the mirror and stuck it in his pants pocket. He then turned around and headed back towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the pond, Hermione along with Harry, Fred, and George were still skating.

"This is so much fun," said Harry.

"It sure is," said Hermione and she did a little jump in the air and landed. "I can stay out here all day." Just then her stomach began to growl. "I guess not all day."

"Let's have a race back to the castle," suggest Fred.

"But let's have some fun and race backwards," added George.

"Alright you're on," said Hermione. "Are you racing Harry?"

"No I'll just start you off," he replied. "Are you read?"

They lined up next to each other and looked at the tea cup.

"Get set . . . and . . . GO!"

And they were off. Fred took the lead and he was followed closely by Hermione and George. George then got some speed and went ahead of Fred.

"Haha I'm going to win," he teased but he wasn't watching were he was going and skated off the ice and into the snow.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," said Fred.

They kept on skating side by side and soon the kitchen's side door was in view.

"I'm gonna win," teased Hermione.

"Oh no you won't," laughed Fred.

They were too focused with the race that they didn't hear Harry warming them that the Beast was right behind them. Beast saw them, but he couldn't get out of their way in time and they collided.

"Oh ouch my head," said Fred.

Hermione go up and saw the Beast laying on the ice.

"I'm so sorry," she said and she helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Here let me help you inside." She took his left arm and they slowly made there way to the kitchen.

As Hermione was taking her skates off, Beast, Harry, George and Fred went to the Reading room.

"Master why were you out there?" asked Harry.

"I was getting the mirror. It's a long story." He took the mirror out from his pocket and sat it on the table.

The doorknob began to rattle and Hermione came in with a tray of hot tea.

"Thought you might need something to warm you up," she said.

She gave him his tea and took a seat.

"So . . . what were you doing out there? I thought you hate the snow," she asked.

Beast choked on his tea and look at her.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because when ever I ask you to come outside, you get mad."

Beast sat his tea on the tray and got up to leave.

"Please don't go. I didn't mean to upset you," said Hermione.

He stopped and went back and sat down.

"I do hate the snow. I had a bad experience long ago."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

There was a pregnant silence and then Beast took a deep breath and spoke.

"When I was just a boy, my two cousins would come over for the Christmas holidays. Well one day I was building a snow man and when I finished they ran over it with their sled. To make it up to me they suggested to play hided and go seek. As I hurried off to hide they began to count, but they quit at 20 and went back in side. I waited and waited; I almost froze to death and finally late at night my father came and brought me in. After that I refused to go out during winter when there is snow."

"I'm sorry. That was very cruel of you cousins to do that," said Hermione.

"It was."

Hermione's stomach began to growl again and she sat her cup down.

"I'm so hungry. Would you like anything to eat?" she asks.

"No I'm fine."

"Well I'm going to go to the kitchen and make something," said Hermione.

She grabbed Beast's empty tea cup and sat it on the tray and began walking off with it. But before she left she said to him.

"Thank you Beast. I really like talking to you." And she left.

The Beast took in some deep breaths and then looked at his servants.

"You know Hermione has been here for a month and a half and it's about time I should give her something special, something that would make her stay here more easy but what?"

"Well you can give her what all men give to their lady: chocolates, flowers, promises you'll never tend to keep . . ." said George.

"No, no it must be something she likes," said Fred.

"But every girl likes flowers and chocolates," said George.

"I know what I can give her. It's the perfect gift," said Beast. "Get all the maids and butlers and anyone that can spare a hand and get them to the West Wing. Tell them to clean the first room. I want that room to be finish by noon."

Fred, George, and Harry quickly left, and the Beast grabbed the mirror and made his way back to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day Beast kept his promises and had tea with Hermione and this time they had a real conversation. They began to laugh at each other jokes and soon got lost into each other conversations. It was nearing noon soon and Beast was getting worried that the room wouldn't be ready but soon Harry walk into the room and Beast knew that it was completed.

"Uh Hermione, would you come with me? I have something to show you."

They both got up and he led the way. When they got to the door, the Beast asked Hermione to close her eyes.

"Please it's a surprise."

Hermione agreed and once Beast was sure that she wasn't peaking he opened the door and led her in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Not yet."

He stopped and let go of her hands, and went over to the two windows and pulled open the curtains.

"Can I now?"

"Okay now."

Hermione gasped and a lost of words when she opened her eyes. It was a library. The room was full of books, mountains of books. The books went from the floor and went all the way up to the ceiling.

"Oh my, I haven't seen this many books in all my life," she cried.

"You like?" asked Beast.

"Like it? I love."

"Then it is yours. I give this to you."

Hermione looked at the Beast and smiled and went up to him and gave him a hug. Beast hesitated but returned the hug.

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said.

"You are welcome."

Hermione still in awe kept look around and wondering where to get the first book. Beast didn't want to ruin the moment and began to slowly creep out of the room.

"Beast wait," said Hermione. "Would you please stay? Would you like me to read to you a story?"

The Beast smiled and replied, " I would very much like that but please call my by my true name. Ron."

"Okay then . . . Ron."

It sounded very strange to her but she was delightful. While she went to find a book to her liking Ron went over to the fireplace and began making a fire.


	5. And they Fell in Love

**I'm afraid that this chapter didn't get updated as quick as I would like it. Sad to say that I got struck by a big fat writer's block. But luckly I got past it. I would like to say thank you to all who's been reviewing. Thank you Khaos71588, ****Calvin the stupendos man, ****DemonPossesedChic, ****Morning Rose, ****Ginger-haired-Goddess****, and ****dancerrdw ****for taking your time in reading a reviewing the last chapter. I love reading your commenets and thank you to everyone else who'e been reading the story. Enjoy the chapter  
**  
**-Lady**

Now remember that this story is based on the Disney's Classic **_Beauty and the Beast_.**

Here's the casting list.  
Ron: Beast  
Hermione: Belle  
Harry: Chip  
Ginny: Miss. Pots  
Fred: Lumiere  
George: Cogsworth  
Draco: Gaston  
Dumbledore: Belle's father  
Goyle: Lefou  
Lavender: Wardrobe closet  
Snape: D'Arque

**Chapter V: And they Fell in Love **

After Ron gave Hermione her lovely gift, they began to go to the library every day and Hermione would read one of the books to him. She would love to read him Grimm books and her favorite was 'Snow White'. Ron enjoyed being read to that he would sometimes believed he was actually in the story. They would spend every day with each other. It was either in the library, having tea or taking long walks out on the castle grounds and neither one got tired of each other.

When Christmas came, Ron had a hard time finding a gift for Hermione and he wanted it to be as special to her as the library. So when Christmas day came and when they exchanged gifts they end up giving each other the same thing, a home made book. And so for the rest of the day they spent it reading each others book.

As the days passed and winter was no more and the snow began melting away, the birds began to sing their song of spring and the gardens were starting to rise. One day in April Ron and Hermione took their normal walk around the garden and along the way they would feed the birds. Hermione would always smile at Ron as he would try to get the birds to eat out of his paws.

_"There's something sweet and almost kind, but then again he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before,"_ thought Hermione.

While Ron loved spending time with Hermione, he really admired her for being so kind and caring regarding the way that he looks. He cared for her very much that the enchantress spell was less important and he was beginning to forget that he's a beast.

While they were on their walk, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry were up at a window watching them.

"Do you think they're in love?" asked Fred.

"Well if that's so wouldn't we be already human?" asked George.

"Maybe they are in love but they just don't know it," suggested Ginny.

"How could that be?" asked Fred.

"Well it is possible," said Ginny. "And if so we must direct them in to the right direction."

"Oh I get it, but what should we do. We don't have much time. The Rose is almost dead and the last petal will fall any time," said Fred.

"Well Easter is in a couple days. Maybe we should have a nice romantic dinner for them," said Harry.

"Harry you are a genius," said Fred and he gave him a big hug.

"Tell me something I don' know," he replied.

-Day before Easter-

Ron was in his room looking out the window. His thoughts began to drift and didn't realize what was going on until the clock chimed 7:30 a.m. He walked over to his ripped up chair and waited for Ginny to serve him his tea. As he was waiting he looked over to the Rose, it was almost dead. All but two petal where left. Ginny still haven't arrived and Ron thought that it wasn't like her to be late. He got up and began to look for her. As he searched the castle he had notice that Ginny wasn't the only servant that he couldn't find.

"Where can they all be?" he asked to himself.

He started to head for the kitchen to see if anyone was there to fix him his breakfast or would he had to fix it himself. When he went through the kitchen doors, he was surprise to see that none of his chefs were there but the only one person that was there was Hermione. She was standing over a stove wearing a yellow apron.

"Good morning Ron," she said.

"Morning. What are you doing?"

"I'm boiling eggs for tomorrow," she answered. She then grabbed the pot and placed it in the sink to cool off. "I plan to color them and have an Easter egg hunt for your servants."

"Speaking about my servant have you seen any of them? Ginny was supposed to bring me my tea 20 minutes ago."

"Well. . . I told Ginny that she can have the day off along with the rest of the kitchen staff but I don't have the foggiest on where the rest of your servants are," she replied.

"Okay then," he then paused for a moment and realized what she had just said. "You gave the entire kitchen staff a day off? Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Because . . . they have worked so hard and just this once . . . don't worry I'm going to prepare all the meals for today." She gave him a stern look as she said that. "So why don't you just go into the Great Hall and I'll bring you your breakfast in about 10 minutes."

"I can't let you cook an attire meal by yourself," said Ron. "I'm going to help you."

Hermione smiled at him and handed him an apron. Ron took it putted it on.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Hermione giggled," Oh you look so cute in that pink apron." And then they began to cook.

When the cooking was over, they headed off to the Great Hall but found a sign the doors.

"Keep out. Staff members only," read Hermione. "I wonder what are they up to?"

"Well I don't care I'm hungry. Open the doors," said Ron.

"Ron I don't care if you are the master of the castle, but if they don't want us to go in we should respect that," said Hermione. "Come on we can eat in your study."

Even though he didn't approve of it Ron kept quiet and followed her to the Study. When they got in there, Ron quickly sat down at the table.

"Let's eat," said Ron.

He grabbed his fork and was about to dig in when a letter dropped in his food. He looked over at Hermione and she also received a letter. Ron looks up and saw Pig flying above them.

"Pig who are these from?" asked Ron.

"Not telling," he answered. "Hurry up and read. It's very important."

They opened their letter and began reading it.

_You are invited to a very special night of magic and romance. Dinner will be served at __8:00__ tomorrow night in the Great Hal. Dress formal.__  
__Sincerely: **The Staff**_

"Oh how sweet of them," said Hermione

"So this is what they were up to," replied Ron.

"Pig please tells them that I accept the invitation," said Hermione.

Ron look at Hermione and then at the letter.

"Ron?"

He didn't answer and kept looking at the letter.

"Ron."

He looked up and realized that he didn't gave reply on the invitation.

"Oh . . . uh Pig tell them that accept as well."

-Easter Night-

"Well Master tonight is the night," said Fred.

Ron was in his bathtub soaking everything away.

"Fred I don't know if I can go through with this. What happens if it turns out that she doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her?" asked Ron.

"Oh she will. The Great Hall has transformed into a romantic candle lit room. Provided by me of course," said Fred. "Music will be played and when the time is right you will confess your love to her."

"I will . . . will . . . no, no."

"You do care for her do you not?"

"She means so much to me."

"So there's nothing to it. Come on and put on your dreesrobe."

So Ron got out of the tub and dried off. Fred handed him his robe and he putted it on.

"Master you look so . . . so . . ."

"Stupid," said Ron. "You got to be joking right?"

The dressrobe was a fayed maroon with a lot of puffy lace around the sleeves and collar.

"Did you get this off of a dead pirate?"

"More like off of a clown, what do you expect? You don't have any nice clothes. It was lucky that we found it in the attic."

So then Ron began to pace around the room.

"Well I'm not going to dine in this ugly robe. Wait, maybe I can find one of my father's dressrobe. Fred quickly run to his bed chamber and find me one of his robes."

"But the time . . . "

"NOW!"

And Fred quickly left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sat down in front of her dresser and lightly pat on some powder.

"Hermione you look so lovely," said Lavender.

"You really think so?"

Hermione then got up and showed off her dressrobe. She was wearing a light blue dress that floats in the air and her hair was in an elegant bun.

"I'm hoping that this night will be a magical night," said Hermione.

"From what I hear it will be," said Lavender.

A light knock was out the door and she quickly went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Ron.

He was wearing a nice well fitted dark red dressrobe.

"Ron you look very handsome," she said.

"And you look just lovely. Are you ready for our special dinner?"

He stuck out his arm, and she took it and they went to dine. When they arrived in the Great Hall, it was lit up with soft candle light and the sound of a violin was playing. Ron helped her into her chair and then went over to sit in his own. The meal was delicious and savoring. Once they were through eating they went to the Ball Room and began dancing to the music. When the music died down Ron steered Hermione to a balcony and they stood there admiring the stairs.

"This was such a perfect night. I hope it will never end," said Hermione.

She lends up against Ron and he slowly placed his arm around her. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hermione are you happy here? he asked.

Hermione looked at him and smiled," Of course I'm happy here." But her smile soon went away and Ron notice that her eyes were beginning to fill with sadness.

"What's wrong?"

Tears were coming down her face now and she answered, "It's just that I really miss my father. Every day I worry about him and I would just feel much better if I could see how he is doing."

Ron moved closer to her and gave her a hug and she began to cry in his shoulder. Wondering how he could help and then an idea came to him and he whispered into her ear.

"There is a way. I know how you can see him again."

"What? How?" She looked up and her eye where all red from crying.

Ron whipped her tears away and then grabbed her hand.

"Follow me."

The left the Ball Room and walked all the way over to Ron's bed chamber. Ron went over to the table and picked up the mirror.

"This mirror is a magic mirror. It will show you anything you ask it."

Hermione grabbed the mirror and looked at it.

"I would like to see my father please."

A bright green light shown from the mirror and soon Hermione could no longer see her reflection but her father's. She saw Albus all tied up in some kind of jacket. Next to him was a nurse trying to give him his medicine, Ablus was refusing to take it. A man grabbed Albus' mouth and he shoved the pills down his throat. After a while Hermione just saw her father lying on his bed, no moving.

"Oh no," she cried. "Father! How can this be?"

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"He's all tied up in a straight jacket and now he's not moving," said Hermione. "I don't know how or why but his in an asylum. He doesn't belong in there. Oh Father what are they doing to you?"

Ron went over to the Rose and looked upon its wilted self. Only a couple of petal were left. He then looked upon Hermione and she looked so sad. Closing his eyes he came to a decision on what to do next.

"It is obvious that you father needs you. You must go to him," he said.

"What did you say?"

"You are no longer my prisoner. You are free to go."

Hermione slowly walked to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you."

She starts to give him back the mirror, but he stopped her.

"Keep it, so you'll always have a way to look back."

She smiled and quickly left. On her way out she saw George coming in.

"Well Master, I'm guessing the night went perfect. I presume you told her . . ."

"I told her that she could leave," interrupted Ron. He took a seat in his chair and just stared at the Rose.

"Good, so we should be turning back to human . . . er . . .WHAT! Are you stupid? How could you let her go?"

"Because I love her and she is needed else where," answered Ron. "Please let me be."

George quickly left and went to find the others.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"HE DID WHAT!" shouted Fred, Harry and Ginny.

"I know," said George shaking his head.

"After all this time he finally learns to love," said Ginny.

"Well with him in love can that still break the spell?" asked Fred.

"No. She must feel the same way," answered Ginny.

"We are doom to be like this forever," said Harry.

Ron still up in his room looked out the balcony and saw Hermione galloping away. Just before she was out of sight he let out a gigantic roar.


	6. In the End They Lived Happily Ever After

Well here it is, the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story from the very beginning. I would also like to thank **Tammy, dancerrdw, and Morning Rose** for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks you guys.-Lady

Now remember that this story is based on the Disney's Classic **_Beauty and the Beast_**.

Here's the casting list.  
Ron: Beast  
Hermione: Belle  
Harry: Chip  
Ginny: Miss. Pots  
Fred: Lumiere  
George: Cogsworth  
Draco: Gaston  
Dumbledore: Belle's father  
Goyle: Lefou  
Lavender: Wardrobe closet  
Snape: D'Arque

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter VI: In the End They Lived Happily Ever After**

Hermione rode Ginger for five days straight but making sure that she didn't over exhaust her. She arrived in town late on the fifth night and went directly towards Snape's Psychiatric Hospital. She pound on the door and finally the door slowly opened.

"Yes?" asked Severus.

"I think there has been a mistake with one of your patients. You see you have my father locked up in here and he doesn't belong in a place like this," said Hermione.

"That's what they all say," sneer Severus. "You must be Hermione, ah well Albus was put in here for his own good. He was parading around town screaming like a loon."

"That can't be. Not my father. Can I go and see him?"

"I'm afraid not. You see he's been acting up and we just put him to sleep. He won't be able to wake in a day or two."

"Well I want to release him. What can I give you?"

"Well I am a lonely man and I have needs." He went out to touch Hermione's face, but she quickly moved away. "Or you can release him by paying a mighty sum of money."

"But I don't have a lot of money," cried Hermione.

"That is not my problem," said Severus. "Come back when you have decided." And he shut the door.

Hermione stood at the closed door thinking on what to do next.

_"How am I going to get enough money to get Father out?" _she asked herself.

Just then it came to her and she quickly went over to the Leaky Cauldron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the Leaky Cauldron Draco and some of his friends where sitting by the fireplace playing a game of poker.

"So Draco, how long will this take. It's been a like 6 months and she still hasn't tried to free her father," said Goyle. He placed his bet and took a sip from his mug of butterbeer.

"Don't worry. She will cave in sooner or later," answered Draco. He looked at his cards and grabbed some of his chips. "I'll take your bet Goyle and raise you 50."

"Well I fold," said Crabbe and put down his cards.

"I'm out as well," said Nott.

"Goyle how about it are you still in?" Draco gave him a sinful grin and took a sip of his butterbeer.

Goyle took one last look at his cards and placed them down.

"I don't have that kind of money. So yes I fold."

Draco smiled again and revealed his cards. He had a royal flesh. As he was picking up his chips, the door blew opened, and Hermione came running in.

"Hey Draco look who's here," said Nott.

Draco turned around and smiled even more.

"See told you that she would come."

He got up and walked over towards her with his friends tagging behind.

"Hermione I haven't seen you in a long time. Where were you?" he asked.

"No time about that. It's my father. Severus has him locked up and I need you to pay him so he can release him," cried Hermione.

"But why would I do that? Your father is crazy! He came in here once raving that a beast took you away to its castle,"

"Please Draco. He doesn't belong in there."

"Okay I'll pay for his release if . . ."

"If what?"

"If you agree to marry me. Just one word and it will be done."

"Never!" yelled Hermione. "And if I didn't know any better I say you've been planning this for along time."

"You can think what ever you want, but the fact is your father will never get out without my help," sneer Draco.

"I don't need you or your money. I can get help with someone else."

"Like who? Who will give that kind of money to bail a loon like your father?" asked Draco.

"The Beast," answered Hermione. "I'll ask him for help."

"HA! There is no beast. Just a figment of yours and your father's imagination," said Draco. "You weren't locked up in his castle. You just stayed home to keep away from me!"

"No I was not. There is a Beast and I can prove it," said Hermione. She pulled out the magic mirror. "Show me the Beast."

A bright green light came from the mirror and when she showed it to the pub the Beast was roaring in rage.

"Oh my God," said Tom.

"So it's true," said a man.

"Is he harmful?" asked another man.

"Oh no he's not. He wouldn't harm anyone. He's very kind and gentle. He's my friends," answered Hermione. She smiled as she looked into the mirror.

Draco saw her reaction and grabbed the mirror.

"If I didn't know any better I say you're in love with the monster," he said.

"If anyone's a monster it's you." She tried to grab the mirror back but he pushed her away.

"You're as crazy as your old man," said Draco. "Listen to me, this town is no longer safe. This Beast knows where we are because of her. Think about your children. He will make off with them. He will come after them in the night taking them to his castle to his monstrous appetite. We are not safe until the Beast's head is mounted on my wall! I say let's kill the Beast! Who's with me?"

All the men in the Leaky Cauldron got up and cheered with agreement.

"No I won't let you do this," cried Hermione.

"If you're not will us then you are against us," said Draco. "Nott tie her up."

Nott and Crabbe placed her in a chair and tied her arms and legs down.

"Let me go!"

"We can't let you warn the Beast about us," said Draco. "Oh and be prepared to say our wedding vows when I return sweetie."

"Never! I will never marry you."

Draco grabbed her face and smiled at her and then pressed his lips onto hers.

"You need to look at reality and wake up. Let's face it woman, you will be mine." He kissed her again and while he was Hermione bit his bottom lip. "Ouch." He put his fingers to his lip and there were blood. "How dare you." And he slapped her face. "Come on men. Grab what ever weapon you want and let's go. "

Draco grabbed his bow and his arrows and went towards the door. He opened it and all the men marched out. As the last man left Darco look at Hermione one last time and blew her a kiss and shut the door. Once everyone had left, Hermione began wiggling her arms back and forth and finally got her right arm free. She couldn't get the left one free, so she began looking for something to cut the ropes. In a distance she saw a glass bottle on the table. So she began to slowly move towards the bottle, and once she grabbed a hold of it she smashed it to the ground. Reaching for a big piece of glass she began to cut the ropes and was soon free. She hurried out the door and got onto her horse and began riding off after Draco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ginny, Harry, Fred, And George sat in the Study and began to mope.

"I knew that this was too good to be true having her here," said Fred. "She raised all of our hopes and then crushed them."

"I think we would have been better off if she didn't come at all," said George.

They then heard some noises outside and got really excited.

"Could it be?" asked Harry.

"Is it She?" asked Fred.

They quickly looked out a window as saw a mob of men heading for the castle.

"Oh my invaders!" cried Ginny "What will we do?"

"Well if it's a fight that they want lets give it to them," said Harry. "Ginny go and warn the Master and the rest of you follow me."

Draco and his men stopped to cut down a tree. They then picked it up and began carrying it towards the gates.

"Come on men let's burst down that gate," cried Draco. "Once we get into the castle take claim to what ever bootie but remember the Beast is mine!"

Harry and the rest of the servants quickly ran to the doors and Draco and his men were already pounding on it.

"We must barricade the doors," shot Harry.

"But with what?" asked George. "We are all furniture."

"Then **_we_** will barricade it," said Harry. "Come on we must hold the door."

Bam! The door got hit again by Draco's men. With its force pounding on the doors, the servants shudder. Another ram and the hinges began to crack.

"This will not work for long," said George.

"Wait a minute, I got a plan," said Fred. "Everyone step away from the doors and just stand still. Stay still until I give the word to attack."

"What are you thinking Fred?" asked Harry. "We are just house hold furniture and house wear. We don't have a chance."

"We do if we get them by surprise," said Fred. "Trust me."

Everyone moved away from the doors and stood exactly still.

"Come on men, put your backs into it," yelled Draco.

His men gave one last push and the doors opened. They slowly walk in and looked around. All the furniture was right in front of the. Draco spotted some stairs and headed for them.

"This place is very quiet," said Goyle. He picked up a candelabra and waved it around. "Do you even think anyone is home?"

"Then how did all the furniture get here?" asked Nott.

Fred opened his eyes and shouts, "NOW!"

All the servants moved from their spot and began attacking the intruders. Draco saw the attack but ignored it and went up stairs.

"Now if I were a beast, where would I hide?" asked Draco to himself. He began opening all the doors.

Down stairs the servants fought hard and they didn't give up. Ginny and the tea cups were pouring hot tea at them, Fred's going around catching everyone on fire, and Lavender was having fun by stuffing men one at a time into her draws and giving them a complete girl make over. The men soon began to realize that they were no match to the enchanted objects and began to flee the castle. They knew that nothing good would come if they stayed there any longer.

"We did it. We won!" the servants all shouted.

"That should teach them a lesson in breaking in and entering," said George.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in stairs Draco was in the West wing and he had only one more room to check. He slowly opened the door and quickly aimed his arrow. He saw the Beast. He was sitting in a chair looking out of the balcony. Draco took a second before firing and the Beast turned its head and looked at him. Draco paused for a moment wonder why it was not attacking. The arrow soon released the bow and hit the Beast in the left shoulder. Beast roared wildly and pulled the arrow out. Draco reached for another arrow and aimed it at it. Draco released the arrow and plugged right into Beast's back. He laughed sinful and reached back for another arrow, but Beast picked up his chair and threw it at him the chair knocked the bow from his hand and now he was just left with his arrows.

"I don't need my bow, but you will be my trophy." He went running towards the Beast and pushed him out onto the balcony. "Come on Beast. Make an effort. Don't make it too easy for me to kill you."

"I will not fight you," said Beast.

"Why because your heart is too kind and gentle? Ha." He pushed him off from the balcony and onto the roof. He then went after the Beast.

"Come on and get up."

He kicked the Beast in the ribs and the beast groans.

"I said GET UP!"

The Beast just sadly looked at him and did nothing. Draco spotted a gargoyle near by and went over and broke a leg off. He went back over to the Beast. He then raised the stone leg and was about to finish him off but stopped when he heard Hermione's voice. He looked down below and saw Hermione.

"Please Draco don't do it. Please don't kill him," Hermione's voice came.

Draco smiled, but it didn't change his mind. He was going to strike the Beast, but the Beast was gone.

"Where are you Beast?" shouted Draco. "Come out and fight like a man."

"But that's it, I am not a man," came a voice.

Draco looked around and saw no one. He then felt someone behind him and quickly turned around. He saw no one. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a big red claw coming at him and he quickly duck. He swung the stone leg at him, but he missed.

"So Beast, you think you're in love with her? Do you think she could possible feel the same? Well she doesn't. Besides why would she fall in love with something like you when she has someone like me?"

Beast then swung another paw at him and hit him in the face, knocking him down. The Beast then grabbed him by the neck and hanged him over the edge.

"Oh my God, please don't let me die. Please to don't let me die. I'll do anything, anything just don't drop me," cried Draco.

Beast began squishing his neck, but he realized that even though he looked like a beast his heart had gotten too human and he couldn't kill him. He loosens his gripped and brought Draco back to safety.

"Get out. I don't want to see you ever again."

Beast pushed him down and climbed back to his balcony. On his climb back he saw Hermione.

"Ron."

"Hermione you came back."

Beast began to climb faster, but he stopped half way when his robe got stuck. He began tugging at it and soon it got loose. He began his climb but stopped when he saw a flash of metal. It was Draco. He took his knife and swung it at him.

"Hold still Beast," said Draco.

He swung again and this time the knife plunged in to his side. The Beast roared in pain and then Draco stabbed him in the chest. With all of Beast might he grabbed Draco by the neck again and looked him in the eye.

"I should have done this in the beginning," said Beast and he threw him off. Draco screamed until he landed in a flower's bed. He then pulled the knife from his chest and slowly climbed. When he reached the balcony, Hermione had to help him.

"I am so sorry. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have told him about you," cried Hermione.

"Don't worry. At least I got to see you for one last time," said Ron.

"Don't talk like that. You will be fine," said Hermione.

Ron coughed and put a paw up to her face.

"You are so beautiful. You shine as bright as the moon on a clear night." He coughed again and was becoming short of breath.

"Hang in there. You can't die on me. You are the only one that really knows who I am," said Hermione.

"I am badly hurt and I . . . I just want you to know . . . that I . . . I love you," Ron whispered.

Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she heard him say those words. Soon he exhaled his last breath and his eyes slowly closed. The paw that was on Hermione's face had fallen. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and cried. She collapsed and lay over the body crying on his robes. She then looked at the face and whispered, "I love you too."

She cried some more, but soon stopped when the body began to glow. She covered her eyes with her hands and took a step away. The body was glowing so bright that you could mistake it for morning. Soon the light began to dim and Hermione could see an outline of a man. He began to walk towards her. At first Hermione was frighten of him, but something about him reminded her of someone and she walks towards him.

"Hermione," he said.

"Do I know you?"

He walked out of the light and Hermione could see that he was a young man with bright red hair and his face was covered in freckles. He walked up to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked into his eyes and notice that they were the same blue eyes that the Beast had.

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me."

She went into his arms and gave him a hug.

"But how-- you were dead and--"

Ron looked into her eyes and placed a finger to her lips.

"The Enchantress' spell is broken. I am human again. Your love for me broke the spell."

He then tilts her chin upwards and kissed her. He broke the kiss and they both looked into each other eyes and smiled. Hermione then wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Down in the Gyrffindor Common Room over on the couch sat Ron and Hermione kissing each other. Watching from the stairs Harry, Ginny, George, and Fred slowly went back to their dorms.

"See I told you that the spell would be broken when they kissed," said Fred to Harry.

"And I'm glad that you were right. But now that the spell is over, will they remember that they even were under a spell?" asked Harry.

"Nope. Only the ones to know are the ones that cast the spell," said George. "God I love a happy ending."

"George I believe you are getting soft on me," said Fred. "Come on let's get back on pulling pranks."

"Okay but next time we get to cast a Once Upon a Time Spell it's going to be _Robin Hood_," said George.

"There is no way I'm going to put on some green tights," said Fred.

"But there's way more action in the story," said George.

The twins went into their dorm room and shut the door. As for Harry he took on last look at his friends. They were still on the couch kissing.

"I am so happy for you two," he said. "And in the end they lived happily ever after."

-The End-


End file.
